Everything is ending
by KCornish13
Summary: A short story based on the song Everything is Ending by Chameleon Circuit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Well Hannah, what can I say? That this is my small form of revenge for all the Romione that you written. Yes, yes it is. So this short story shall be for you, to intorduced to my world of Dramione. Enjoy.**

**For those you you who are not iliketotastetherainbow This is a story about draco and hermione, based on the song Everything is Ending by Chameleon Circuit, I was listening to it and this idea appeared in my head and now here is the story about it. Enjoy. **

**I own nothing by the way. It all belongs to jkrowling, and chameleon circuit.**

* * *

><p>On the night before Hermione's wedding. She was sat alone on her bed, feeling lonelier than she had ever been in her life, even more so than when Ron left her whilst they were looking for Horcruxes. However, as lonely as she was, she could not bring herself to ask for company. She did not want someone like Ginny insisting that it would be the best day of her life tomorrow, she wanted peace.<p>

Surely she should have been happy, it was her goddamn wedding tomorrow! It ought to be the happiest day her life,but something was stopping her, and all that filled her mind was when she had told him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm marrying Ron, he proposed to me earlier this week."<em>

"_And you said yes?" He demanded, cutting off the words that were forming on her lips._

_She looked straight at him. "I had to." She said softly. There was no bitterness in her words._

"_No you didn't." He whispered. It was only when he whispered that she noticed how he had gone ghostly pale, and had tightened his grip on the chair he had been holding onto._

"_Of course I did. You know why I did."_

"_What does this mean for us."_

"_The end." Hermione said in a small, sad voice._

"_And if I don't want that?" He said in a stronger voice._

"_You have no choice." She said slightly scared by the tone, and the threat of his words. Hermione knew that he wouldn't hesitate to carry out the threat behind his words. _

"_Then I shall warn you, do not do this."_

"_You can't stop me." She said, trying to convince herself more than him._

_He laughed bitterly. "You and I both know that that's a lie."_

"_Leave. Now."_

"_Last chance."_

"_I will be happy with Ron."_

"_You keep telling yourself that Hermione. But know that I'll always be there." And he disappearated._

* * *

><p>Her wedding loomed and Hermione was struck by fear. He always be there, Hermione knew that. He'd stay true to his word, he always did. He'd be there as she walked down the aisle, making her doubt each and every step that she'd take towards Ron. He'd be there when she'd work. He'd be there when she had children. He'd always be there, making her feel guilt, making her doubt.<p>

Maybe if she erased him from her memory, then she could live happily with Ron, but she just couldn't do that. He was far too embedded in her mind that she'd have to wiped everything from her memory to get rid of him.

Hermione wanted a happy life with Ron, she really did, but somehow she couldn't see it anymore. Too much had happened. And Ron had already left her once ... Maybe she should never trust anyone again. She certainly didn't trust him. He'd made so many mistakes, and yet she still felt for him. He didn't always do the right thing, but when she was with him, life was exciting, and she felt different., she felt hopeful, scared, cautious, and passionate, feelings that she loved, but never had the need to feel.

She thought more and more until all she could see was her life with Ron. The over cautiousness of their romance moving further, the annoyance at him for stupid little things, the constantly messy house from the children, always having to look after them all, never achieving her full potential, the arguments that were sure to happen, and the regret, of not doing things that she ought to have done.

She'd had enough of seeing it, and yet she couldn't open her eyes. Hermione became desperate for the images in her mind to stop. It was only when her lips formed the word 'No', and the word was shouted in her subconscious that they stopped. She rested her head on the wall behind her, and took a moment to calm down. When she opened her eyes, he was stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"Second thoughts?" He asked casually. She just stared at him. "You know that you don't have to do this?"

"And do what instead?" She snapped.

He bit his lip, and extended his arm to her. Hermione needed nothing else. She got out of bed, picked up her wand, and took his hand. He smiled, when she placed her hand in his.

His smile disappeared abruptly when she felt the ring in her hand her turned her hand over and stared at it. Hermione followed his gaze, and her eyes fell upon Ron's ring. He made a movement to take it off of her hand, but she stopped him.

"Let me." She said softly, pulling off the ring. "Stay here. Give me a minute." She murmured. He nodded, and Hermione left the room, and walked the familiar path up to Ron's bedroom. Silently she entered and walked across the room, careful not to disturb Ron and Harry, both of whom were asleep. She reached her destination, Ron's bedside table, kissed the ring, and then placed it on the table. She then left the same way that she had entered, and did not look back. As she closed the door the ring shimmered in the last slither of light before the door closed.

When she returned to her own room, he was stood at the window looking out into the dark sky, studying the stars. Hermione joined him.

"They're beautiful." She said without looking at him.

"You know that some believe that stars are the souls of the dead, immortalised in the sky?"

"I did know that."

"But I think that they show us the path, when our way is not clear." He had a sad smile on his face.

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her shoulder. He was still hurting from the War, and she knew it. At times he'd show it, but only to her. Only to someone that he trusted. They stayed like this for a while, just watching the horizon. Eventually he held out a cloak, and her wand to her. She looked at them before extending her arm and taking them.

She put on the cloak and drew the hood up. He did the same. Taking his hand once more, they turned on the spot in unison, and they left the burrow, and disappeared into nothingness. Hermione was content that for the few seconds of passing though nothingness, the only solid thing in the world was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you so much for reading. **

**Love to all. **

**KCornish13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So here is the next chapter. As much as I love dramione, i still have respect for ron and I tried not to ron-bash as much as was possible (SEE HANHAH i TRIED!) **

**Iliketotastetherainbow - just to, you know, prove my point and start off on my slow but sure revenge. ;) Love you.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Ron stood at the altar despite what he had been told, he refused to believe that she had just disappeared. It couldn't be true. She loved him, and he loved her, it was simple wasn't it? She wouldn't have run away would she? She'd agreed to marry him, so where was she. Ron sank to his knees.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later Harry walked up the aisle, still dressed in his black suit, He was one of many still dressed for the wedding that was meant to have taken place. The guests had waited for the bride, but as time passed, one by one they realised that she wasn't coming. Ron had stood at the altar not wanting to give up hope. As each guest realised they walked to Ron and touched his shoulder, of offered their sorrow for him. He did not look at any of them; he just stared straight ahead waiting for her. Harry was the last guest waiting. But even he knew that she had gone, and he left without comforting Ron, for he knew that Ron would not want him to say it. For Harry to say it would make it final.<p>

The reception in the burrow was taking place, but it was a mournful event, people were sat down quietly, talking in hushed tones, drinking away the grief. Ginny found Harry and showed him the ring that had been near Ron's bed. She had searched the room that Hermione had been sleeping in and had found the room perfectly in order. No sign of a struggle, no sign of a commotion, nothing missing.

Harry kissed her temple and murmured his thanks before going back out to where Ron was stood.

Harry found him in the same place, but kneeling instead of standing. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, and Harry knew that if he looked he'd find tears on Ron's face.

"She's safe." Harry said to him. Ron gave no acknowledgement of his words. Harry knelt down and held out the ring in his hand to Ron. He had found it by his bed. Ron looked at the ring in Harry's palm. He then looked at Harry, having realised it's meaning. His blue eyes were wide, as if they were begging this not to be true.

"Her dress was still hanging up in her room as well." Harry said, as if it were comforting news.

"Do you know where she is?" Ron asked in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"I'll find her Ron."

For an hour longer they sat facing down the aisle. The mutual understanding of what had passed was not spoken aloud. It didn't need to be, they both knew that Hermione had left by choice, and choice alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So thanks for reading, I realise that this isnt based on the song, but i felt that it needed to be there. **

**Love KCornish13**


End file.
